User blog:Toa Vorak/Toa Suva Chronicles 4- Metru Nui! Prt 1
I had to hand it to Metalis and Scorpis- they made a GREAT machine. I activated the Olmak feature and then the stealth feature. The ship began to use the power of the mask of stealth and the mask of invisibility. I looked outside. The devices on the ship indicated a lot of nasty looking rakhishi. I landed around the sea gate. I activated the savakh, calling on the mask of x-ray vision. All of the matoran i saw were rather unhappy and scared. The ship handles I was holding broke. I swore angrily and used the Savakh to access the Kiril to fix the handles. "Alright everyone. We are about to disembark on an important mission. We are here to aid the Toa in Metru Nui resist Teridax's control. I will be making a portal to an area deep in Metru Nui and deliver supplies. I will need you all to don a mask of stealth and remain very calm. I will need you to ready your toa tools and Skyblasters. Once we find the toa there i will create a portal back to the ship and you, Clori, will come out of the ship through the portal and bring the supplies with Narai." "Why must I stay behind on the ship?" asked Clori "Because here is where you are strongest, where there is plant-life. I will also need a toa capable of defending the ship and piloting it if the Rakhshi find the ship. Everyone, ready your weapons."Everyone stood up. I activated my mask again, to call the power of the Olmak. "Activate masks" Everyone disappeared. A portal appeared, and I willed it to open up in the archives. I activated the masks of intangibility, invisability, and stealth. I entered, looked around and saw nothing. I called my power over wind to signal the others. I then realized how stupid I was. I activated the powers of the masks of sonar and x-ray vision.Whew, i thought,Nothing. I next called the power of telepathy.Comon, lets go.We followed as best we could and looked around, trying not to let the Rakishi notice us. I checked my Skyblaster. A matoran was heading our way. I checked him with various masks to see if he was indeed a matoran. According to the Rode and mask of x-ray vision he was indeed a matoran. I activated the powers of the masks of time duplication and the mask of illusion. I picked my disguise to be a vorakh. I grabbed the matoran, and then, by calling upon the mask of telepathy told him I'm a friend. Please remain silent. We are here to help the Toa Nuva and Mahri rebel against makuta.. A few rakhishi then came up to me and saw that I was holding the matoran.Aww shoot..I called forth the power of the Rau, mask of translation through my Savakh. "This matoran is needed at Ta-Metru" I said. I was nervous. I had never tried to talk to a Rakishi before. Usually they end up melted when I deal with them. "Under whose orders?" The following series of events had to have been the stupidest thing i could have ever done. I called my time duplicates, now invisible, to come near by. Next, I created a vacuum around the Rakishi while creating a large illusion field around us. I promptly shot plasma at them as they disintegrated and melted away. My clones then took the appearance of the Rakishi and walked away. "Hurry up and tell me where they are or I will take the information from your head." "Sorry!"The po-matoran said.Hearing this I called the ability of the Rode to see if what he was about to say was true. "Go near the archives near the furnace. Toa Gali will be there" "Thanks" "The great beings help you. Mata Nui knows you will need it" I ran toward the other toa and signaled for them to follow me. We went into an alley and went through a portal I created, hidden by an illusion one of my clones had created. We went through and like amatures shut off the power of our masks, making us totally visible. A Nyrah Ghost Blaster and 3 Cordak blasters were pointed at me. "I don't have the time for this!"I said angrily and activated the power of a mask of speed and quickly disarmed the toa of water in silver-blue armor in front of me. I had my weapon at her throat and told her: "We are here to deliver masks, toa, and weapons."I then made a portal to where the ship was parked and sure enough clori and Narai walked through, looking exhausted. "What happened?" I asked concerned "The guards nearby went running toward the city. There is an intruder alarm going off in the city, based on what my mask of translation told me." "Shoot." This plan was not going to end well.